Why not officer Haught?
by hugablebear
Summary: Wynonna is stressed to the max. She is pregnant and none of the men in her life seem to be available for her. Irritated and tired she starts on her way home when our favorite officer helps her out with a ride home. What she didn't realize is the ride might have been more than she originally was asking for.


**This is for 27. Upon his request to do a story with Wynnona Earp and Officer Haught. This is a one shot. I'm still getting used to the idea of doing suggested stories so let me know what you think . All mistakes are mine. Thanks and enjoy.**

 **Why not Officer Haught?**

Why does it seem when ever I'm in trouble all the men in my life go missing. I'm already dealing with the Widows and now I have to deal with my baby daddy Doc Holiday hooking up with a demon. I'm not jealous but she is literally a demon. To add to it all my partner Agent Dolls apparently has the hots for me. Can't I just get a break.

I'm trying to find out what this stupid plate has to do with saving the human race and this thing inside me is not allowing me to make it 10 minutes with out having to pee. Not counting I'm horny as shit and I can't do a damn thing about it.

I try pulling down the skirt for the 56th time and about that time I finally see who I need to talk to. Constance Clootie apparently is the only person that knows how to stop the Revenants. Talking to this crazy Bitch is going to cause me to go insane. She is pissed about her sister so she isn't being cooperative.

So irritated with getting nowhere I call Dolls and tell him to pick me up but apparently he is busy. I haven't talked to Doc in days and I'm just about to say screw it and walk home when I see Officer Haught driving by.

She isn't exactly my first choice for a companion but she will take me home with out asking to many questions. I'm ready to just get home and go to bed. I might not be able to hook up with my baby daddy anymore but I can at least let off some steam by myself.

"Hey Wynonna can I give you a ride? It looks like you could use one."

"yeah why not. It doesn't look like anyone else is available." I hope into the car and we ride back to the house. Once parked I look over at her and see that she is looking at me expectantly.

"Um Thanks for the ride Haught. I guess I will see you later." As I'm about to shut the car door she calls for me.

"You okay by yourself?" she asked almost like she wanted to go in to. I guess she does look a bit lonely and its not like I have any company at the time so why not.

"Nicole would you like to come in for something to drink or something?"

"Yeah I'd like that. Thanks."

"No problem come on." She gets out the car and we head inside.

As I'm making some tea I look over my shoulder and see her looking at me in a not so friendly way or maybe it is an overly friendly way. That can't be right I think to myself. There is no way she likes me that way. She must be watching me to make sure that I'm alright after a stressful day.

Once the tea is ready I head back to the table with our cups. "Here you go. So hows Coping going?" She laughs like its the funniest thing she has heard.

"Fine just casing the streets making sure the drunks get home and all that. Nothing as exciting as what you have going on I'm sure." She's got that right. Between my love life and work life I feel like I'm in the damn circus.

"Okay listen Wynonna I have to just come out and say it, I know its completely crazy and that you are straight as an arrow. I mean obviously" She says while pointing to my ever growing stomach, " But I just can't get you out of my head. I know I have no right to say this, hell I probably have no right to actually think this but I can't help it. I just find you so damn attractive and I just can't seem to let it go."

"Oh wow. Well that was unexpected. You do realize I'm about to bust out a kid right? Not only that but its Doc's. So like what do you see happening here?" To be honest I'm to shocked to know how to feel about the situation. I mean yeah I can tell Nicole is gorgeous but I just thought of her as like another person I kind of work with not like someone that I'm even friends with and then she has to screw with my pregnancy brain. I mean I am horny and its not like Doc is really in the picture to help out. I mean why not officer Haught? I will try anything once. Its not like I can ruin my reputation anymore than I have already.

"Yeah your right. I wasn't thinking. I'll... I'll just go. Later Wynonna." As she is about to leave I stand up as fast as I can with a little luck I'm able to make it to the door before she is fully out of it and I grab her arm pulling her back in.

"Okay look I'm not even sure I see you that way or if I see any woman that way but hell I'm in to trying to see where it goes. So if you are okay with me figuring this out as I go then I'll give it a chance." With that I close the distance and kiss her soft at first. Its an almost there kiss but once she snaps out of the surprise she presses me up against the doorway and kisses my breath away.

Damn I would have never guessed the best kiss of my life would be from a woman. She backed me back into my house and blindly shut the door. The next thing I know is my back is against my door and her hands are on my thighs lifting me up. I wrap my legs around her waist as she deepens the kiss. Her tong is chasing mine as she uses the door to help hold my weight. I know it can't be easy considering I'm carrying another human inside me but she makes it seem so easy. Damn this girl is strong. Then next thing I know she is carrying me across the room to the couch as she gently lays me across it. Running out of breath she separates from my mouth only to start laying hot kisses down my neck. If I wasn't already wet I sure would be by now. She works fast. I feel her hands run up and down the back of my thighs. I try to squeeze them together trying to find any relief but no such luck.

"Um Nicole if you don't do something soon I'm going to have to do it myself." She growled at my words and started scrunching my skirt up above my hips, then taking my underwear with her index finger and sliding them off my hips. I lifted my bottom up to help her get rid of the offending clothing. The next I knew her hand was cupping me and I let out an embarrassing noise that I'd rather not mention again. She slowly glides a finger between my folds and slides it up and down. Its not enough but it sure is better than nothing. She has me becoming a whimpering mess under her spell. She slides that finger over my hardening nub and it makes my hips jerk in reaction. After circling a few times she takes that heavenly finger away and as I'm about to fuss at her she slides it into me. When she pulls it back out she adds another finger and starts to curl them. In that moment its like a rubber band snapped and I'm flooding her hand. I can't even catch air in my lungs the bliss has taken me so high. Finally when my breathing comes back to normal I look at her and she has this animalistic look in her eyes.

"Damn that was amazing. I sure didn't expect that kind of a ride when I said yes to a ride home." She laughed at that.

"Neither had I. I just expected you to turn me away and that would be that."

"Well that was great for me but I don't know how to reciprocate it. I'm willing to try though."

She just shook her head "No need. I'm just glade you are giving me a chance. Hell it looked like you could use a release and damn if you didn't look amazing getting it."

I looked at her face and could see she was still thirsty as hell. I wasn't about to just let her give me everything and her not get anything. I am selfish on a lot of things but I refuse to be a selfish lover.

"Come on." I say standing offering her my hand. She looks up at me confused but accepts my hand anyways. I walk her up the stairs to my room. Once she sees where we are at she looks back at me with a smile. Not giving her enough time to leave it on her face I kiss her hard while backing her up to the bed this time its my turn to unravel her. I let my fingers fiddle with the buttons of her shirt and when I get to frustrated I feel her hands take over. Before to long she has all the buttons undone and is removing it and throwing it to the floor. Her bra was a little easier for me to remove and was added to the growing pile of cloths. Once I had us completely stripped I pushed her gently back on the bed and climbed up her body to continue to kiss her. I don't know why I had not already thought of this. Its simple really, she is hot, I'm hot so of course we would be hot together. Grinding my core against hers is magnificent. Like I can feel sparks igniting me from the inside. It feels so good I don't even think about the fact I have no idea what I am doing and from the sounds she is making it feels just as good for her. I'm about to break again when I feel her body freeze under me as her orgasm takes her over. I look at her face and I don't think I have ever seen something so beautiful. Her head is thrown back and her red hair is like a crown of fire surrounding her head on the pillow. Her mouth is drawn into a perfect O as she is coming. That is all it takes for my second orgasm to take me. After our breathing evens out I roll to her side and close my eyes. Sleep sounds good right now.

That is the last thing I remember before I feel her pull my back to her front in a spooning position before drifting away to a blissful sleep.


End file.
